Kuckuckssohn
by Anke
Summary: Was, wenn Culluh Seskas Sohn auf der Voyager zurückgelassen hätte?


**Titel: Kuckuckssohn**

Summary: Was, wenn Culluh Seskas Sohn auf der Voyager zurückgelassen hätte?

Disclaimer: Wie ihr mittlerweile alle wisst, wäre Voyager ganz anders ausgegangen, wenn Star Trek MIR gehören würde und nicht Paramount.

* * *

„Darf ich vorstellen, Admiral? Mein Sohn, Fähnrich Kar."

Manchmal durchfährt mich immer noch diese seltsame Mischung aus Freude und Unglauben, wenn ich die mit Stolz ausgesprochenen Worte „mein Sohn" höre. Denn biologisch haben wir rein gar nichts miteinander zu tun, wir gehören noch nicht einmal denselben Spezies an. Biologisch bin ich der Sohn eines Kriegstreibers und einer Verräterin.

In meiner Kindheit hatte ich davon keine Ahnung. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zusammen mit Naomi Wildman alle Geheimnisse der Voyager zu erkunden, mich mit Tom Paris auf dem Holodeck zu vergnügen, Neelix beim Kochen zu „helfen" und zu versuchen, Tuvok eine Gefühlsregung zu entlocken. Aber egal, wie aufregend meine Tage auch verliefen, abends kehrte ich in Dads Obhut zurück und er – oder manchmal auch Tante Kate – brachte mich zu Bett. Ich konnte mich nie entscheiden, wen von beiden ich lieber mochte. Wenn Dad mich zu Bett brachte, erzählte er alte Legenden oder sang mir Lieder vor. Tante Kate hingegen erzählte aufregende Geschichten von Schlachten gegen die Borg, die Hirogen oder die Vidiianer. Manchmal stritten sie sich darüber, ob ihre Geschichten oder sein Gesang wohl eher zu Alpträumen führen würden, aber eigentlich hatte ich nur vor Naomis Monstergeschichten Angst.

Von meinen biologischen Eltern wusste ich nur, dass meine Mutter mit den Maquis aus dem Alpha-Quadranten gekommen war und sich in einen Krieger aus dem Delta-Quadranten verliebt hatte. Dieser Krieger, mein Vater, hatte bei seinen Leuten bleiben müssen und meine Mutter war gestorben, als eine feindliche Spezies versucht hatte die Voyager zu übernehmen. Irgendwie war mir immer klar gewesen, dass ich nicht weiter fragen durfte. Ich erinnere mich noch wie B'Elannas Mine gefror, als sie sagte „Deine Mutter war einmal meine beste Freundin". Aber eigentlich war es auch nicht so wichtig, ich fühlte mich gut aufgehoben und geliebt inmitten der großen Familie, die die Besatzung der Voyager bildete.

Mit der Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten brach diese Familie ein Stück weit auseinander. Auch wenn sie in Kontakt blieben, gingen auf einmal doch alle getrennte Wege. Wir gingen nach Indiana. Dort war ich ein Exot mit meinen außerirdischen Gesichtszügen und vor allem dem wilden Haarwuchs. Auch jetzt trage ich mein Haar immer raspelkurz, damit ich nicht wie ein wandelnder Busch aussehe. Auf der Erde änderte sich auch die Beziehung von Dad und Tante Kate – sie waren sich immer sehr nahe gewesen, so dass ich am Anfang die Aufregung gar nicht verstand, als es hieß, die beiden würden heiraten. Aber das war noch nicht alles, auf einmal bekam ich Schwestern. Ich fühlte mich zurückgesetzt. Auf der Voyager waren Naomi, ich und später Icheb die einzigen Kinder unter hundertfünfzig Erwachsenen gewesen. Hier verdrängten mich auf einmal zwei ziemlich lautstarke Zwerge aus dem Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Erwachsenen, die mir am meisten bedeuteten. Die einsetzende Pubertät half auch nicht gerade, eine vernünftige Perspektive zu bewahren und so machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinen wahren Eltern. Auf einmal war ich mir sicher, dass mein Leben mit den beiden viel besser verlaufen wäre. Gerade meine Mutter verklärte ich zur Heldin. Schließlich war sie beim Versuch die Voyager zu verteidigen ums Leben gekommen. Und mein Vater? Bestimmt hatte er unendlich gelitten als seine Geliebte den Weg Richtung Alpha-Quadrant fortsetzte, während er pflichtbewusst bei seinem Volk zurückblieb. Ich malte mir aus, wie ich zurück in den Delta-Quadranten kehren und ihn finden würde – was man als Halbwüchsiger eben für bizarre Heldenträume hat.

Vermutlich hätte ich mich auf jeden Fall früher oder später auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit gemacht, aber in diesem Gemütszustand war das Ergebnis nur umso niederschmetternder. Tatsächlich war ich ziemlich schnell fündig geworden. Lag es daran, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim verbracht hatte oder war es doch das Erbe meiner biologischen Mutter? Jedenfalls gelang es mir, mir Zugriff auf die Logbücher der Voyager zu verschaffen. Was ich dort las, ließ meine Welt zusammenbrechen. Sie hatten mich zwar nicht direkt angelogen, aber sie hatten mir auch nicht die Wahrheit erzählt. Meine Mutter war zwar bei einem Angriff auf die Voyager gestorben, aber nicht heroisch bei der Verteidigung gegen üble Aggressoren, wie ich es mir immer ausgemalt hatte. Sie war unter den Aggressoren gewesen. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte sie alle verraten, Dad, Tante Kate, all meine Freunde auf der Voyager. Naomi wäre fast gestorben. Und mein biologischer Vater? Nicht mehr als ein mieser kleiner Pirat, der mich eiskalt bei seinen Feinden zurückgelassen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass mir niemand viel über die beiden erzählen wollte. Ich war ein Kuckuckskind, ein fremdes ungewolltes Kind, gutwilligen Menschen einfach ins Nest gelegt – guten Menschen, die jetzt ihre eigenen Kinder hatten. Ich tat das Einzige, was ich in dieser Situation tun konnte, ich lief weg.

Natürlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass das sinnlos war. Ein Teenager gegen zwei Admiräle der Sternenflotte. Es dauerte keine 24 Stunden, bis sie mich aufgestöbert hatten. Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, die Erde zu verlassen. Tante Kate nahm mich ins Gebet und natürlich war Widerstand zwecklos. Tuvok und Dad sind die einzigen, die gegen sie eine Chance haben – manchmal. Bald hatte sie die ganze Geschichte aus mir herausgeholt.

„Es tut mir so leid, Kar", sagte sie, als sie mich in den Arm nahm. Da stand ich nun, der große starke Kazon-Cardassianer und heulte auf die Schulter der zierlichen Menschen-Frau. „Vermutlich hätten wir es dir erzählen sollen", sagte sie reuig. „Aber wir wussten nicht wie und außerdem ist es uns schon lange egal, wer deine biologischen Eltern sind. Du bist unser Sohn. Und eins musst du wissen: Deine Mutter mag viele Fehler gemacht haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie hat dich geliebt. Wir haben euch beide in meinem Bereitschaftsraum gefunden, sie hat mit dem letzten Atemzug versucht, zu dir gelangen." Tante Kate schluckte. „Du warst so klein und verletzlich, kaum mehr als ein Bündel Leben. Wir haben dich zunächst in die Obhut des Doktors übergeben, aber du kannst dir vorstellen, dass das keine Lösung auf die Dauer war."

„Ich bin Arzt und kein Babysitter?", grinste ich schwach.

„Ganz genau. Und immer, wenn ich in die Krankenstation kam, um nach dir zu sehen, war dein Dad schon da. Er hatte sich so darauf vorbereitet, Vater zu werden und ich glaube, er hat all diese Gefühle auf dich übertragen."

„Aber ich war der Sohn seines Feindes."

„Ja und? Du warst ein Säugling, schwach, unschuldig und zugegebenermaßen ziemlich süß." Sie grinste mich an. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Doktor endgültig die Geduld verlor, hatte er schon beschlossen, dass er dich aufziehen würde und so wurdest du sein Sohn und ich wurde Tante Kate." Wieder lächelte sie. „Es war schön, dich zu haben. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß gar nicht, wie wir die Reise ohne dich überstanden hätten. Da draußen im Delta-Quadranten kann es ziemlich einsam sein und bald bildeten du, dein Dad und ich eine kleine Familie, bis auf – du weißt schon." Sie wurde tatsächlich rot.

„Das habt ihr ja jetzt nachgeholt", erwiderte ich so pampig wie nur ein Teenager es kann, „inklusive eigener Kinder."

„Ja und?", fragte sie wieder. „Shannon und Eileen vermissen ihren großen Bruder – genauso wie dein Dad und ich unseren Sohn vermissen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass kleine Schwestern die Pest sein können – wehe, du wiederholst das vor Tante Phoebe – aber ein Grund wegzulaufen sind die beiden nun auch wieder nicht. Komm mit nach Hause Kar."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und ich stand auf und folgte ihr.

=/\=

Auf der Ehrentribüne des großen Exerzierplatzes der Sternflotte, saßen zwei hochdekorierte Admiräle und beobachteten, wie einem jungen Fähnrich eine der höchsten Auszeichnungen für Tapferkeit überreicht wurde. Kathryn und Chakotay waren unglaublich stolz auf den jungen Mann, der in jeder Hinsicht bis auf ein lächerliches bisschen Biologie ihr Sohn war.


End file.
